En el cielo
by Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee
Summary: Alguna vez has deseado regresar el tiempo... ¿Te has arrepentido por lo que no fue? Es exactamente por lo que paso... Solo que para mi hubo una segunda oportunidad... Esta vez no la desperdicie... Realice y compartí momentos con aquella persona... Solo quise cambiar el futuro, pero... No lo logre... Aun continuo viviendo día a día recordándolo, simplemente yo no quería existir


**Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a su creador: Hajime Isayama**

**La historia es basada en el video de JYJ de la canción de In heaven**

**Le dedico este one shot a la página Shingeki no Homo 2.0 y a otra de mis favoritas Levi x Eren fan**

**Advertencia: Chico por chico, relación homosexual, si no le gusta de este genero, no lea…**

**Pareja; Levi por Eren**

**Cualquier crítica, u opinión, será bien recibida**

**Si cometí algún error ortográfico o de redacción, háganmelo saber para corregirlo.**

**Gracias por su atención.**

**IN HEAVEN JYJ**

**-Me voy-corro hacia a ti-**

**-No te vayas- más que en grito, lo digo en suplica-**

**-Volveré pronto, así que...- niego con mi cabeza  
><strong>

**-Mentira, mentira- te digo-**

**-No, te amo mucho...-me sonríes, y veo sinceridad en tus ojos verdes-**

**-¿No puedes demostrarme ese amor ahora?- te pregunto, para retenerte un poco más-**

**-Te amo...-me dices, y sigues tu camino-**

**-No volveré amar, si no puede ser tú...- susurro aquellas palabras-**

Yo ni siquiera pude verlo por última vez

Solo te deje ir

Hace semanas que paso aquel suceso…

Despierto cada mañana monótona de mi vida, para solo ir a trabajar, comer por ahí, y olvidarme de que existe esta casa. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer… me sé de memoria el monologo que me daba internamente por culpa y arrepentimiento… siento como si estuviera reviviendo ese instante, en donde tuve que decirte un adiós…

_Estaba parado en la puerta de la iglesia, divise a tus padres, así que entre y me encontraba hasta enfrente, observe el lugar, lleno de flores blancas, en forma de respeto hacia tu persona, había: Orquídeas, Azucenas, claveles, rosas… y otras que no identifique_

_Debí ponerte más atención, nunca me reclamaste, siempre me apoyaste, me sonreías e iluminabas el mundo que me rodeaba, y ahora ve me, vestido de un traje negro, en una iglesia, esperando a que llegues, esperando a que simplemente vengas caminando, y sonrías, pero sé que eso no va a pasar, entra toda tu familia por esa puerta, después ahora si vienes tú, te veo pasar, quiero llorar y gritar, ¿¡Porque!?, debí de haber estado contigo, debí de olvidar esa maldita junta, lloro… tu madre me mira con odio, junto con tus amigos, me acerco a ti lentamente, observo la __**manta floral (1)**__ que hicieron para ti, estaba hermosa, llena de Alcatraces, aunque a ti siempre te gustaron las orquídeas….-Perdóname-te digo, acaricio tu rostro, te doy un beso en la frente, y una de mis lágrimas cae en tus ojos cerrados, parece que estas descansando, sacó una __**flor disecada (2), **__la que me costó mucho conseguir, y por la que volvería a escalar, solo para ofrecértela a ti nada más, aquella flor que hizo que nuestro lazo se volviera aún más fuerte, aquella flor llamada __**Edelweiss (3, **__la pongo a un lado de tu rostro, y muchos me observan por mi manera de aactuar, lo que no saben es que aquella flor es nuestro secreto, todos se despiden de ti, y entonces cierran el lugar en donde reposas, el féretro es sellado, te llevan a cremar, estoy tan distraído, que no me doy cuenta que alguien se dirige a mí y recibo una cachetada, supongo quien me la dio-_

_-Tu, por tu culpa, esta... Esta muerto-me reclama tu madre, no hago nada para detenerla, es cierto, yo te mate con mi indiferencia, con los momentos que no compartimos, con los días, en que viajaba, con los pocos cariños que te daba, con todo lo poco que te di, la señora me jala el cabello, y me da otra bofetada, alguien la detiene, es mi suegro, Grisha me mira, y me abraza, Carla a pesar de que me abofeteo, también me estrecha entre sus brazos, empieza a llorar, junto con su esposo, a ambos los observo, y solo salen lagrimas silenciosas de mi parte, solo eso, me retiro de ahí._

**Ahora mismo no puedo hablar, el milagro de ti, todo parece una ilusión**

**Mi última imagen de ti parece estar hundiéndose lentamente lejos en mi memoria**

**¿Podrías estar observándome desde algún sitio? incluso si me arrepiento, es tarde, no puedo verte**

**Con lágrimas húmedas de las sombras de nuestros recuerdos, estoy viendo hacia ese lugar**

Regreso a mi presente, y me dirijo a visitar algunos lugares en los que íbamos de novios, el parque, la fuente, la playa, se me pasa la tarde en recordarte, y arrepentirme de lo que no hice contigo, paso a una tienda, agarro comida instantánea, y observo a una niña pequeña, pelo castaño, algo rojizo, atado a dos coletas, unos grandes ojos verdes, su vestimenta un pequeño abrigo rosa, botas cafés, y un mallon blanco, todo a su medida, deseaba la chiquilla con la mirada una paleta de dulce con llamativos colores, la tomo, y la pequeña me sonríe, la pago junto con lo demás que tome, salgo de la tienda con mis bolsas, la niña me sigue, me siento en un banco que está cerca, la pequeña me acompaña, saco la paleta y se la entrego-

-gracias-me sonríe la castaña, y le intento dar una sonrisa, pero como demostrar felicidad, si perdí mi razón de vivir…-si pudiera volver al pasado… ¿Qué es lo que más desearía hacer?-esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa, una pequeña no debería pensar así, empiezo a imaginar lo triste que te sentiste cuando yo nunca estuve contigo, por tus mejillas resbalaban las lágrimas más amargas de tu vida, tu mirada vacía y con un profundo dolor, del cual nunca me percate que te causaba, cruzando la calle sin atención, y ese fue el momento crucial en tu futuro… y en el mío.-

**No puedo decir esas palabras, realmente no puedo, al igual que cuando estabas a mi lado**

**Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, ahora todo está temblando**

**Y que si espero un poco más, mientras deambulo dentro de mis sueños**

**¿Al final cierro mis ojos dentro de ti?**

-Bueno…- recuerdo la sonrisa que me brindabas cada mañana… y mi respuesta es decidida-Quiero cuidar a alguien especial para mí. Hay muchas cosas que no hice-Sonrió y volteo a ver a la niña- pequeña, hablando de muerte… no deberías…- y hasta ahí se quedan mis palabras, me levanto de mi asiento, a la chiquilla la busco con la mirada, pero no la encuentro-

Me voy a nuestra casa, entro sin mucho cuidado, me acuesto sin cambiarme, caigo en un profundo sueño, mañana tengo día libre, es domingo...

**No te vayas, no te vayas**

**¿Puedes quedarte a mi lado?**

**Mentiras, es todo mentiras**

**No puedo escuchar nada**

**Te amo, te amo**

**¿Puedes demostrarme esas palabras?**

**Te amo, te amo**

**¿Me amarías de nuevo?**

Me despierto, y otra vez hago la misma rutina, excepto en la parte donde te doy un beso de buenos días, y en donde tu sirves mi desayuno, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, siempre me daba cuenta que con la salsa de soja hacías un corazón en mi plato... Sonrió por aquel recuerdo, saco una botella de agua del refrigerador, y escucho que alguien toca el timbre, dejo aquel envase en la mesa-

**Tanto tiempo ha pasada ya, incluso si busco tus rastros, se han desvanecido**

**Incluso mi último recuerdo de ti parece estar hundiéndose lejos en el espiral de mis lágrimas**

**Termínalo ahora, termíname, si no puedes estar a mi lado**

**Lo siento, pero me iré ahora, seguiré el camino hacia ti**

**Y que si sigo un camino sin fin... mientras deambulo buscándote~**

**¿Al final te pierdo y solo obtengo tristeza?**

-¡¿Quién?!-grito desde la cocina, me dirijo a abrir la puerta, cual es mi sorpresa, eres tu… es imposible, pasas un poco enojado, ya que me quede parado y sin habla, el pasa rápido, haciendo un puchero, y acomoda las cosas que compro sobre la mesa, me mira con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué? ¿Has visto un fantasma?- me dice repentinamente-

-Tú…- aun no puedo hablar, solo la señalo, y se me forma un nudo en la garganta-Eren…

-No hay alguien más ¿Verdad?- me dice seriamente mi castaño, decido ver el calendario que está en el refrigerador, la fecha es 8 de agosto del 2008, volteo a mirar a mi amado, lo abrazo, y sonrió, él se empieza a reír, ya que le parece extraño-

-Los días pasan, y realizo todo lo que querías…

Paseo en bicicleta, el problema es que llegue con una vestimenta de deporte, y tu normal, un suéter verde, unos pantalones cafés, y una camisa beige, tus zapatos igualmente cafés, me observas y te miras, haces un berrinche de mocoso… aun así te subes a la bicicleta… y recorremos un camino que está lleno de pasto, un día soleado… tú vas adelante mío, y sonríes como nunca… la siguiente cita fue en un restaurante, elegante…

Una maravillosa cena de aniversario, llegue tarde, me siento contigo, tu solo me observas con un ceño fruncido, tomo la copa de vino, y chasqueo mis dedos, empieza la serenata, te doy tu regalo, un celular nuevo… la semanas pasan, y no me doy cuenta que se agota mi tiempo, esto es una dulce fantasia, en la cual te tengo nuevamente…

Vamos al supermercado, y empiezas a elegir las cosas con precio mas bajo y de decente calidad, me das a probar las muestras de comidas, pasamos por donde están los lácteos, te adelantas para buscar fruta fresca… y veo a la niña sentada ahí vestida por completo de blanco-

**No te vayas, no te vayas**

**¿Puedes quedarte a mi lado?**

**Mentiras, es todo mentiras**

**No puedo escuchar nada**

**Te amo, te amo**

**¿Puedes demostrarme esas palabras?**

**Te amo, te amo**

**¿Me amarías de nuevo?**

-Hola-me dice de repente

-¡Oh! ¿Tu?-la miro con sorpresa-

-Isabel por favor-sonríe-

-¿Qué eres?- le pregunto

- un ángel, Dios te dio una segunda oportunidad…-me dice contenta-

-¿Por qué a mi?-le pregunto un tanto consternado-

-porque… te arrepentiste sinceramente-me dice con un poco de tristeza-

-tengo que dar algo a cambio ¿Cierto?-sonrió irónicamente-

-verte feliz es agradable, tu esposo también se ve bien. Haz uso del precioso tiempo que se te ha dado- evita la pequeña mi pregunta-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Volviendo al pasado, no quiere decir que cambiaras su futuro… tomar su vida de él, será el precio… Dios lo escogió como uno de sus ángeles… te darás cuenta hasta el día en que fallezca… no lo olvides- la pequeña saca a relucir unas preciosas alas, y desaparece…-

**No te vayas, no te vayas, ¿puedes quedarte?**

**Mentiras, mentiras, no puedo escuchar**

**Te amo, te amo, ¿podrías mostrarme?**

**Te amo, te amo, ¿me amarías?**

**No te vayas, no te vayas, ¿puedes quedarte?**

**Mentiras, mentiras, no puedo escuchar**

**Te amo, te amo, ¿podrías mostrarme?**

**Por favor regresa  
><strong>

Después de ese día, en que el ángel me advirtiera, ya no volvió aparece… continuaron pasando los días, y el día que más odio ha llegado…

Estoy en la junta, la cual es definitiva para mi ascenso en la compañía… Mi Eren me envía un mensaje, para decirme que tendrá una sorpresa para mí, yo sé bien que es… es un retrato de mí, él lo pinto… entonces le contesto que en cuanto salga iré por él, empiezan a llegar los contratistas, sé que a estas horas vas a comprar flores, empieza la junta, comienzo bien al principio, pero… yo sé bien que hoy es la fecha límite, así que trato de tener concentración en mi junta, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que hoy lo perderé, así que dejo todo, y trato de marcar a tu celular…recorro las calles por donde pasas a la florería, te diriges a casa… me dirijo corriendo hacia donde es la calle del accidente, observo a lo lejos que el trae audífonos, corro lo más rápido que puedo, lleva con él una maceta con un Girasol… y el la suelta, cuando solo mira el carro dirigirse a él, veo que el automóvil avanza, así que lo abrazo para protegerlo con mi cuerpo, pero logra dar la vuelta el auto para no chocar contra nosotros, , llego a tiempo, pero detrás del primero, hay otro atrás que no se detiene y ya no siento más…

**  
>No te vayas, no te vayas<strong>

**¿Puedes quedarte a mi lado?**

**Mentiras, es todo mentiras**

**No puedo escuchar nada**

**Te amo, te amo**

**¿Puedes demostrarme esas palabras?**

**Te amo, te amo**

**¿Me amarías de nuevo?**

Siento mi cuerpo pesado, escucho voces… me duele todo… siento una mano cálida, la reconozco bien… es tuya… abro mis ojos, no te veo, y eso me altera, llamo al doctor, y me cuenta que fue un milagro que sobreviviera, ya que recibí todos los golpes del accidente, pregunto por ti, pero… el Doctor me mira seriamente, y solo dice un simple lo siento, comienzo a llorar, le grito que se vaya… me trata de dar explicaciones, te protegí yo, con mi cuerpo, prefiero morir a saber que no existes en este mundo… lloro desconsoladamente, otra vez te perdí… siento como susurran a mi oído-

-Te amo, no lo olvides- abro mis ojos con sorpresa, y observo, como unas hermosas alas blancas, se extienden detrás de tu espalda, tan puras… empiezo a sollozar aún más… pues la niña que conocí aquella vez, decía la verdad, extiendo mi mano, y rozas ligeramente la mía, tus ojos verdes tan sinceros, no hay ni un rastro de falsedad en ellos…-nos volveremos a ver- me aseguras, y mi corazón se rompe con aquellas palabras, tan fáciles de decir… y eso solo hace que anhele mi muerte para encontrarte una vez más-

-No te vayas- te digo en susurro, observo como una sonrisa se forma en tus labios, y me das un último beso, empiezas a desaparecer, solo dejas con tu ausencia un corazón roto, sentimientos muertos y una hermosa pluma blanca con la flor que te di en el funeral en esa ocasión… tus familiares entran, solo me observan con un poco de lastima, mis suegros me dan su pésame, y yo el mío, todos lloramos por tu perdida…

Confió en que las últimas palabras que me brindaste sean ciertas… que podamos estar juntos por más tiempo, y no en un lapso tan corto como en esta vida…

Aun dedico mis pensamientos a ti, aun quiero estar contigo, pues yo te di aquella **flor (3)…**

Y ese es mi juramento de amor eterno hacia ti… el cual me quiara para encontrar nuevamente…

**Notas finales**

**Manta Floral (1):** Mantas fúnebres son grandes ramos de flores o follaje que están diseñados para cubrir los ataúdes en los funerales.

**Flor disecada (2): **Las flores secas se utilizan mucho como elemento decorativo y son útiles para alegrar el hogar. Además de ser decorativas, se mantienen como el primer día y no necesitan muchos cuidados, unicamente tenemos que tener la precaución de quitarles el polvo con cuidado y con cierta frecuencia, para ello se puede utilizar un secador de pelo o bien colocadas boca abajo y limpiarlas con un plumero, en la dirección de los pétalos para no romperlos. Las flores secas se mantienen bonitas durant años con mínimos cuidados.

**Edelweiss (3): **En francés, (Mi lengua paterna),

Se le dice "Étoile des Neiges"

Lo que es lo mismo "Estrella de las nieves", "Flor de las nieves" o "Estrella de Plata".

Es la flor más protegida del Pirineo.

Nace en pleno invierno y en altitudes muy elevadas.

Su aparente fragilidad sólo es un espejismo tras el que se oculta una flor increíblemente resistente, ya que soporta temperaturas extremas y es capaz de sobrevivir a más de 3.000 metros de altitud.

Su belleza y fortaleza han alimentado una leyenda viva que esconde ciertos misterios.

Es el Símbolo de la Protección de la Naturaleza,

De la Inmortalidad y de la Pureza.

Se la considera un símbolo de Valor y Coraje,

Representa el honor,

El mundo mágico de los sueños y

**El Amor Eterno que nunca se secará.**

La belleza de ésta flor, reside en su dificultad para encontrarla,

Ya que sólo crece de forma natural en el más recóndito e inhóspito de la montaña por encima de los 2.000 metros.

El solo hecho de tener que escalar montañas,

Y alcanzar difíciles recovecos para conseguir un ejemplar,

Casi justifica por sí sólo las múltiples historias y leyendas que se han generado en torno a ella.

La leyenda más extendida cuenta que en la Edad Media,

Si un hombre quería probar su amor hacia una mujer,

Debía trepar a gran altitud,

Sobreviviendo al frío viento,

Y atrapar una de estas preciadas flores para entregársela a su amada.

También se dice que tomó su color de la luna.

Su imagen es considerada como el reflejo perfecto de una Belleza extraña y sosegada.

Edelweiss significa Nobleza Blanca.

En el lenguaje de las flores, Edelweiss significa: "Escribeme''


End file.
